


This Ain't The Goldbergs 11

by 123z



Series: This Ain't The Goldbergs XXX [11]
Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Erica introduces Lainey to the joys of spanking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun parody of a well known television comedy and not to be confused with the same.

The year was 1980 something and Erica Goldberg was visiting the home of her best friend in high school, Lainey Lewis.  
It was a Sunday and most people they knew were at Veteran Stadium for the game between the Eagles and the Cowboys.  
The two seventeen year olds had taken the opportunity to hang out together while Lainey's dad, a staunch Dallas fan, was at the game.

Both girls were still virgins and had no regular boyfriends to speak of.  
Erica's annoying brother had hit on the slim blonde for ages but she didn't want to know.

She could do better than Barry.

"I can do better than Barry." (told you-author )

Erica was glad to hear it, the thought of her best friend dating her younger brother as too creepy to contemplate.

They were both super hot and eager to learn about sex and so the pair of them had experimented in the bedroom and had gained some experience about their bodies.  
Though not lesbians, they both adored boys, they had no qualms about being naked in each others company, nor about making out together.

They fantasised about sex with boys and cocks and oral sex all the time.  
One day soon they promised each other they would lose their cherries. 

Erica arrived at eleven in her black off the shoulder t-shirt with the words Bon Jovi in big bright colours.  
She wore a short lattice skirt in red and black check and black leggings.  
On her head was a red polka dot headband and she had her favourite hoop earrings.

"Hey Lainey. What's up?"

The blonde babe reclined on her bed, a large Whitesnake poster loomed over the headboard.  
She looked bored in her oversized sweater with the low slung belt and pin striped stretchy pants and fiddled with her fingerless gloves. 

"Not much, you?"

The ripe young brunette with the dreamy brown eyes and effetvescent smile grinned as she had some hot news.

"I had the most unusual meetinf with Principal Ball on Friday.  
He was all pissed off at me for no good reason might I add. And...and he...gave me a spanking!"

Lainey sat up on the bed, green eyes wide and mouth open.

"He did what!? And you let him?"

"At first I refused, and then one thing led to another, and...well he gave it to me, panties down and bare assed!" 

"And? How was it? Painful?"

"At first I was just embarrased at having my panties removed and being semi nude i front of him.  
Yet after a few minutes I began to feel hot and horny and instead of feeling shame I felt riveted and sexually charged."

Erica had already begun to strip off as Lainey bit her thumbnail.  
Lainey had a picture in her head of Erica being taken over the knee of the principal, skirt raised, panties lowered and her bare ass being smacked.  
In their masturbatory fantasies they had not considered corporal punishment but it had potential. 

Erica was naked, her luxuriant wavy dark hair about her shoulders and her B cup breasts topped off by berry sized hard nipples.  
Her close trimmed pubic bush matched her locks and her pink and puffy labia glistened from her natural lubrication. 

"I want to try it out together, wanna try it?"

Lainey loved Erica's erotic adventurousness, which had given her some fine orgasms.  
No it seemed new ground was to be broken.

"How does it go?"

Lainey shrugged off her sweater and peeled off her pants.  
Erica gazed on the girls willowy nakedness, her medium sized fim breasts and perky ass. Her pretty pussy protruded visibly through her translucent pubes.

"i will sit on the edge of the bed and you lay face down across my lap."

Lainey did so and her ivory buttocks rose up as she bent low over Erica.  
Excited as could be Erica stroked her friends cheeks, her deft fingertips plumbing the bottom of Lainey's nether cleavage and teasing the tiny hairs.  
Lainey clenched automatically with some reservation.

"Have you been a bad girl?" Asked Erica between giggles.

"Yes, I've been ever so bad."

"How bad?" 

Erica smoothed the palm of her right hand back and forth on the soft flesh and cocked her head.

"Bad as can be. I have had lots of very naughty thoughts of you, about the things I want to do to your body."

"And have you touched yourself? There?"

"Many times. I think I must be punished."

"Right, pull those legs apart and keep your feet on the floor, you naughty girl.  
I must have the fullest possible aaccess to those adorable buns of yours."

"Quickly! I'm having the most filthy thoughts right now!"

There came a pregnant pause and then Erica delivered two stinging blows on Lainey.  
One dead of centre on each of the proudly displayed buttocks and Lainey quivered and moaned.

"Take a deep breath, this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Erica patted the delightful buns of the panting blonde sprawled across her naked lap.  
Her right hand then descended in a rapid tattoo on Lainey's bare bottom, spanking from left cheek to right and from side to side as they both hissed out breaths of air.

"Holy shit! You hit hard!" 

"It's all part of the procedure." Assured Erica who brought another half dozen stinging smacks down onto her friends derriere.

Indeed Erica could feel the palm of her hand sting a bit itself.  
The calm brunette traced the vivid pink hand prints on Lainey's nether moons and the blonde groaned, both from the pain and the additional soft caress of Eric's hand.

Then Erica resumed her chastisement and again spanked Lainey who felt an increasing burn in her bum.  
Her hips begun a rhythm of humps on Erica's lap amd her pubic bone rubbed imvoluntarily to and fro.

Erica sighed in satisfaction as her pert tits jiggled erotically on her chest as her hand collided with soft buttocks which bounced back and forth.  
She had been practising all week on pillows, cushions and even rolled up towels in order to make an impression.  
As she looked upon the impression of her palm on Lainey's rump she considered it a job well done. 

"Well done, Lainey. How was that?"

"I...I have a kind of warm glow in my loins."

"That's good to hear. Now I'm going to up the ante amd use my hairbrush."

"Isn't that gonna like really hurt?"

Erica bent forward and kissed both reddened buttocks and widened Lainey's legs further.

Lainey could not see from her posture smoothed the flat side of the brush over her sensitive moons in slow circles before the first blow.

"Oh...my...god!" Gasped Lainey in sheer shock.

The brush delivered a concentrated pain that seared through her skin like fire.  
Erica targeted the very bottom of her buns, coming tantalisinly close to her sweet spot, her pussy.  
The brush struck with terrifying rapidity with loud cracks of plastic on flesh. 

CRACK, CRACK! CRACK!

Erica held Lainey still with her left hand as she punished poor Lainey.  
On occasion the brush hit near her pussy and Lainey suddenly realised she was dripping wet down there!


	3. Chapter 3

Lainey was now of the thought that bottom whacking aroused strong, precocious erotic ardour within her.  
The blonde let out a long ecstatic sigh as her friend Erica fondled the upper portion of her buttocks.

Erica slid her hand between wriggling thighs to seek out Lainey's wet cunt and smiled at how sodden her friend was.  
Gripping the hairbrush once more Erica made light but sharp spanks all over Lainey's rump, each crack sending a tingle on top of one, on top of another until Lainey was on the cusp of an orgasm.

WHACK! WHACK!

Lainey twisted her hips as Erica swung her arm up high and administered some hefty blows and Lainey caught her breath with each fresh smack.  
Concentrating on the left cheek only Erica went to town.

"This...will...teach..." SPANK!

"You...not...to...misbehave..." THWACK! THWACK! 

Then she gave the right orb of the breathless girl a flurry of spanks followed by another series on the girls upper legs.  
Violent spasms rushed through Lainey who flung her head back and arched her spine as she reached that sudden, all draining, intense climax.

"Fuck! That was so hot!"

Erica agreed and felt the heat from her own weeping pussy.  
She laid back and opened her slim legs and displayed her moist beaver.

"Come over here and thank your bestie."

Lainey grinned and rubbed her burning butt and pressed into the naked brunette.  
Her hands caressed the soft stomach as she licked and nuzzled her friends neck.  
Erica moaned and tilted her head back and surrendered herself as her juices trickled out of her aching cunt.

"Aaahh!"

Lainey's lips found Erica's who pursed hers and then accepted the searching tongue.  
As they kissed Lainey smoothed her hand across Erica's left inner thigh and then dipped into her hot snatch.  
Erica felt dizzy with pleasure as the blonde fingered her pussy with increasing speed.

"Oooohhh, Lainey, Laaaaineyyy!"

Erica breathed in with shallow inhalations as she humped her butt up and down into the probing digit.  
Lainey's fair locks tickled Erica's midriff wheh she moved down and licked at the downy pubes between Erica's spread out thighs.

"Oh, yes!"

Erica's tits jiggled as she shook with delight from the constant lapping on her damp slit and the finger which rubbed her inner walls in deliberate circles.

Then Lainey swivelled around and positioned her own dripping muff over Erica's mouth and the welcome blonde sighed as an eager tongue slipped inside her.

"Oh, babe! Eat that cunt!"

Erica pushed Lainey's tender and red bottom down into her face as she stuck her tongue in as deep as possible.  
She loved the taste of her friends pussy and would gladly have licked it all day.

Lainey reciprocated and mashed her face directly on Erica's trim pussy and bobbed in and out with pointed tongue non stop.  
As both moaned and squirmed they systematically neared their mutual orgasms.

"Quick! Switch!"

Lainey leapt up and assumed the dominant position and knelt between Erica's open legs.  
She started to rub her erect clit against the others and both of them used all their youthful strength to grind and bump onto each others pussies.

"So fucking good!"

"I know!"

Their boobs bounced and their long hair flipped as Lainey bucked even harder into Erica.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!"

"It's happening!"

"I'm comminnnnng!"

Erica surprised herself as she squirted a shot of cum right onto Lainey's fine yellow pubes, darkening them in the process.  
Lainey panted as she came too and collapsed on top of the other.

"Shit! We have to do that again!"

They kissed some more as they came back down to earth.

"Do you think we may hook up with boys anytime soon?" Wondered Erica as she stroked Lainey's hair.

"All the boys at our school suck, but wait until next year and college. All those young MEN!"

"Right, bring it on."

"Still, I am thinking that Barry isn't such a lame ass."

"Eughooo! That's my brother girfriend, don't even think about it." 

"Oh, babe."

END


End file.
